31 to None
by A-Block
Summary: The peaceful Mahora Academy is about to find true pain in loss. Are these deaths really accidents?. Each Chapter will be short I'm sorry. Warning: Many Character death.
1. Table of Contents

All Rights are reserved to Ken Akamatsu who is the creator of Negima.

And in no way do I own or have rights to Negima.

* * *

**31 to None**

Table of Contents:

Sayo Aisaka

Yuna Akashi

Kazumi Asakura

Yue Ayase

Ako Izumi

Akira Okochi

Misa kakizaki

Asuna Kagurazaka

Misora Kasuga

Chachamaru Karakui

Madoka Kugimiya

Kū Fei

Konoka Konoe

Haruna Saotome

Setsuna Sakurazaki

Makie Sasaki

Sakurako Shiina

Mana Tatsumiya

Choa Lingshen

Kaede Nagase

Chizuru Naba

Fuka Narutaki

Fumika Narutaki

Satomi Hakase

Chisame Hasegawa

Evangeline A.K. McDowell

Nodoka Miyazaki

Natsumi Murakami

Ayaka Yukihiro

Satsuki Yotsuba

Zazie Rainyday


	2. Ch1 Sayo Aisaka

**Ch. 1 Sayo Aisaka**

"It's such a beautiful night." Said the spirit as she floated through the sky near the school. "I'm really glad that Negi sensei was able to see me." "I was really starting to get lonely in the dark room all by myself…" She started away with a smile on her face. "But. You know? It gets a little boring around here I wish something would happen, something exciting."

With that said she started to float towards the dorms. She always does this when everyone's asleep just to make sure they're all right. This night was different when she was looking through the rooms, she noticed someone wasn't in her bed, the girl not in her bed was Mana Tatsumiya, she was a strange one, she had always brought guns to class but never got into trouble. She was also one of the two people who tried to kill Sayo when they thought she was evil. "Now where did she go?" Sayo said confused. "The girls are supposed to stay in their dorms at night." She was right the clock read Twelve A.M. and everyone else was asleep, so she went to investigate. 'Now where could she be?' Sayo thought for a moment. 'Oh I'll go check in the woods she might be there!'

As Sayo glided towards the woods she could faintly feel Mana running around. "What is she running from?" Sayo went closer. She was behind a brush when suddenly a bullet came out of nowhere and hit her directly. Sayo floated there for a few second when she realized she had actually been hit. Mana who was running around felt Sayo and didn't think through enough to actually guess it was her, so she used a spirit killing bullet. "The pain, I'm actually feeling pain…"

Mana quickly ran over to where she was and found who she had actually had shot. For the first time she had a shock on her face Sayo could hear her whisper. "What. What have I done." Soon she felt the form of her body breaking apart and with a bright light. Sayo Aisaka was gone, what remained looked like snowflakes on a warm fall night.


	3. Ch 2 Yuna Aisaka

I wrote the final parts of this chapter while listening to a song, and i finished it with the song.

I'm not sure on how good it will be since I just did this today anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Yuna Akashi**

Yuna Akashi a star basketball player at Mahora Academy, was just finishing her morning practice. "Hey Yuna, you look a little tired, you ok?" said her friend with a worried look on her face. "Yah, I'm just dandy." She said with a slight smile. Her friend was worried, she knew about Sayo Aisaka's passing, and how her and the rest of the class haven't been getting much sleep. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"she said. "Yah" Yuna said with her legs shaking. "Maybe you should go get some rest I bet it be good for you ok?" her worried look had not dispersed. "Maybe I should." Yuna said with relief in her voice with a slight cold sensation, as if her throat was drying out. Yuna walked away but not too soon after she turned she almost fell, she caught herself and continued walking.

_Three hours later._ Her friend had been walking by the school near the lake. 'Such a beautiful lake.' She thought to herself. She had this feeling in the back of her mind something was wrong but was keeping it suppressed. She hoped Yuna was ok. "So what better way than to go check up on her." She said with a bright smile

As she arrived at the girls dorm she felt something was wrong. There was a ominous feeling to it but she went in anyway. As she went in nothing seemed out of the ordinary and so she continued. She arrived on the floor which held Yuna's room, and starting walking towards said room. Soon she stood in front of her room and went to knock. "…" no answer. She did this four more times. Then with a feeling of dread in her stomach she turned the knob on the door. _"Click." _The door was unlocked. She went inside and said "Yuna! Yuna! Are you alright." Her foot hit something on the ground, something soft. As she looked closely she couldn't see so she went to the light switch and _"Flick."_ The light came on, and what she saw was Yuna on the ground. She Wriggled the body a little but Yuna did not move. As she inspected the scene there was no since of a fight, no blood, nothing. Yuna lied on the floor, with eyes closed as if she was asleep. Her friend remember that morning she was tired, and sad, as if she was lost. Yuna had not died because of some fight or other cause. "No, She died of loss and fatigue.


	4. Ch 3 Kazumi Asakura

This was written quickly so I'm not sure of the quality.

Enjoy

**

* * *

****Kazumi Asakura**

Kazumi Asakura was the reporter of class 3-A she had always wanted to get the big scoop on anything that caught her interest. She had recently got tips that told her that the school was looking into if there was anything different that caused these deaths, she was still sad she had lost a really good friend now another friend, but she had to work through that. "This is like going to be my big scoop, I like know it."

With an excited look on her face she started running. She caught up to a group of teachers walking around campus and asked. "Like are you guys investigating these deaths, they're like starting to creep me out." The teachers had confused faces one asked. "What are you talking about, we just came from lunch?" Kazumi's head dropped and said. "Never mind." She started walking about the campus on her own. She thought to herself. 'Maybe I can like find the cause of these deaths.' So like any "Ace" reporter would do, she went and started asking questions.

_Five hours later. _ After hours of searching though nothing turned up. She sighed and said. "Man I like thought something would come up but I guess they're just accidents."

She went up to the roof of the school, she had always gone up there to spy on people, she also started to go up there since Sayo's death. "I like remember she was the best sidekick an ace reporter ever had she was unseen by anyone else so she could spy on people I could." She sighed. She looked down at the lake. The sun was just setting so the rays of light reflected of the surface. The lake is so pretty during this season." She said. 'It's like really pretty when there are no clouds at night.' This time she thought. Then a grin came over her face. "Hey, this like no time for me to be down, I gotta like be on my toes for the next big scoop!" She quickly turned around, but lost her footing. Asakura could feel herself become weightless, the air rushing past her became known and just like that, the ace reporter had fallen to her death. Hitting the ground from the top of the building. As her body hit the ground you could hear all the bones in her body break as if they were out of sticks of wood. But before she hit she said thanks to all her friends, for being such great friends. And class 3-A like that had lost another friend another very dear one.

* * *

I made her say "Like" alot because thats how she talks in the English dub of the the anime.

If you read the table of contents the next chapter is Yue that might be a few days to write, Yue is. Complex. But I'm sure I'll think of something


	5. Ch 4 Yue Ayase

Yay got it up sooner then thought!

* * *

**Yue Ayase**

Yue Ayase has always been the lazy one of the class, even though she is very intelligent she hates studying. Her and her best friend were in at library island(named after the fact It's on an island). "Nodoka what are you looking for?" she asked with her usual juice box in her hand. "Well maybe there's something here we can find to work on our magic." "Ok you go look over there I'll look over here." As Nodoka walked away Yue sighed. "Man this is getting me tired, oh well I'll have to get over it for now."

After searching through many books Yue found one. "Ah, here we go." Turning to where she pointed for Nodoka to she started to walk. "Nodoka." With her plain usual voice she said. "I found one." As they went to check it out Nodoka looked at the title. 'Libri of Flamma? The title is in Latin wouldn't that mean a very high level book?' Nodoka thought to herself.

After walking out of the huge library filled with books they started towards a secret grove in which they practiced. The two chatted about how things were going along the way, admiring the beauty of the school and watching the animals playing on the lake. They soon arrived at the grove. "Ok let's see if I can fine one." Yue said. "Ah" Yue was looking at the book. "Here's one." She looked it over. "The spell says, Incendia igneus in divum , paro thy hostilis ut sunder quod exuro pro infinitio!"

Getting ready, she held up here practice magic wand and started chanting slowly the words. "Incendia igneus in divum, paro thy hostiles ut sunder quod exuro pro infinitio." Her chanting started off slowly, but got faster. Nodoka started to worry. "Yue stop something bad is going to happen stop!" But Yue did not stop she continually chanted those words over and over. The sky around them started to turn to a scarlet red, like blood. Nodoka shouted. "Yue stop!" But neither Yue nor Nodoka could have seen the consequences. Fire started to form around Yue in a circle enveloping her in a tube of flame. You could her Yue chant "I did it, I did it." Before the Tube of flame started to close in. Nodoka quickly ducked behind a close by rock and saw what was happening. The flame completely covered Yue's body, and started to touch her skin.

Nodoka could hear her cries. "Nodoka help me it hurts, it hurts!" Sadly there was nothing Nodoka could do. And with a flash and book like a firework exploding the flame was gone, Yue was there but not there, she had been turned to ashes, which flew away with the gust of wind that came after.

* * *

I thought that I needed to add a little Latin sorry i forgot the translation D: But you could probably guess what it might be :D


	6. Ch 5 Ako Izumi

I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday I was being lazy! D:

**

* * *

Ako Izumi**

Ako Izumi, an aide at the school nurse's office, hasn't been felling well lately. "Maybe it's because of my classmate's death's." she said with a frown. It's true already four of her classmates have died four all by their numbers in the call book. She was saddened by these deaths but not only that; she was the first to figure out that they were dying in order. This could also be, since she found out that she was next, but she keep it hidden. Then the nurse walked in.

"Oh! Ako good you're here I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "Well the sports clubs are having practice today, and you know someone is bound to get hurt." "Ok, so why does that involve me?" "Well I'm putting you in charge! You've learned enough to work on your own." "What! But I'm in the soccer club." "Don't worry I asked your instructor if it was okay he said it was fine, they needed a person to be able to help in case anyone got injured since no one else knew what to do." Ako was happy to hear that she was needed but sad that she wasn't going to be able to practice.

_Later that day. _ "Wow it's so beautiful today." Ako said with a smile on her face. She looked around and saw a lone tent, she walked over there and it had a note inside that read. _Good luck Ako. _She put a smile on her face and started to set it up.

_15 minutes later. _"Phew!" she wiped her hand over her forehead. The tent had been set up. As she went out to get a drink to cool off she ran into a classmate of hers, Akira Okochi. "Oh! Hi Akira." "Hi Ako. So you're our nurse if we get hurt?" "Yep!" "That's cool." That's when they both heard a whistle in their direction. "Hey Akira get over here!" "Sorry coach!" "Sorry Ako I have to go."

With no one around Ako went to her medicine bag and took out some stomach pills. "This should help my uneasy stomach." she said. As she swallowed and it went down she felt her throat tighten a little. 'It's probably nothing.' She thought.

As the day went on quite a few people came through none badly hurt a few sprains and cuts but that was mostly it. It was almost four when she heard the whistle to call them to go back to the dorms; she was tired but had to do one more thing. Her stomach still wasn't feeling good so she took some more of the medicine that she used before but instead of one pill she used two.

That's when it started; she was okay at first but things quickly turned bad. She started to grab her throat and fell to the ground, gasping for air. Ako tried to yell out but it was too late.

The nurse came out. "Ako. You ok you haven't came back so?" she gasped, seeing Ako's body lying there motionless

* * *

I really don't think this was my better work next one will be cool I'm sure of it!


	7. Ch 6 Akira Okochi

DX It's been so long, I was having huge writers block(forgive me) anyway I wanted to put this story with the last chapter and for those who are wondering, yes Ako in the last chapter did Overdose. Anyway enjoy

* * *

**Okochi Akira**

Akira was a top swimmer in Mahora Academy. As well a member of class 3-A. "All right I'm all psyched for today, because for today I show everyone I'm the best swimmer." She said, before she laughed. Mahora's sport's team were meeting by the lake today. All for practice, of coarse since Akira was with the swim team she would be in the lake itself. "I've been waiting weeks for this day, ever since coach announced it." Even with her classmates dying and disappearing she wasn't going to let this get in her way. Of course since they would be swimming all she had to eat a hardy meal to give her energy for the whole day. That presented another problem, since she was always told never to eat something and go directly into the water, she had to wait 30 minutes. 'Damn…' The girl said with disgust on her face. 'I'm not gonna be able to eat anything.' As she glanced at the clock her thoughts came to mind. "11:59!" she got worried. "Oh man, I'm late I'm late!" she started yelling.

She ran downstairs at full speed wearing her swimsuit under some other clothes. And also against what she was told, had what was left of a piece of bread with a small amount of butter on top. She was running so fast that she could keep up with the Mach 5 maybe. As she saw the doors she said. "I'm almost out yes!"

_BANG! _The sound she made as she made it outside. "Made it outside gotta hurry to get to practice." She glanced at her watch. '11:45….' She was shocked. 'How!' "My clock must be really fast…" She chuckled a little after she said that. But she still had to hurry practice starts at twelve and she did not want to be late. She keep running till she saw something. "Oh. A Medical tent. Wonder who's in charge." She suddenly realized that it was Ako." Ako realized this as well as she looked up. "Oh! Hi Akira." "Hi Ako. So you're our nurse if we get hurt?" "Yep!" "That's cool." That's when they both heard a whistle in their direction. "Hey Akira get over here!" "Sorry coach!" "Sorry Ako I have to go." Akira started running towards where everyone was at.

"Akira, you were almost late." One of her team mates said. "Sorry, I overslept." "Well don't do it again!" "Yes, sorry coach."

Everyone started to gather in a group so she followed. "Alright people this is it. Since today we have such great weather we are going to practice like we've never practiced before. Everyone cheered at the sound of it including Akira. But sadly Akira had to wait a few hours. After about two hours passed it was her turn. The girls were doing timed runs so they did it alone, while the coach used his stop watch to time them, Akira was to do five laps, from where they were and two small buoys. "On your marks. Get set. GO!" and Akira took off like a rocket. Thirty seconds for two trips. She kept her speed until the fifth lap, she started to slow down. The reason was that, she saw a ambulance by the first aid tent, where Ako was. She got worried as she saw the coach and everyone heading towards the tent as well. She started to swim towards shore, but then she felt her leg get caught on something. Moss from the water had reached up and caught her foot. She said to herself. "It's just moss." But the harder she tried the escape the more it would pull. She kept trying to pull herself out but it was pulling under, and under, and under. There was nothing left on the surface of the water but bubbles of her last breath. And like that another of Negi's class was gone.


End file.
